


I don't know either

by bestworstperson



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Power Play, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestworstperson/pseuds/bestworstperson
Summary: A professor AU. Will needs help writing his thesis and takes advantage of Hannibal's office hours.





	I don't know either

It’s the middle of the semester and Will Graham is fucked. Despite Alana’s drunken promises, a tequila shot will not help you focus, one drink will, in fact, turn into two (or three...or four), and, no, you absolutely cannot write the first draft of your thesis four hours before it’s due to your advisor. If only Will had realized all of this before he had the bartender face down in his bed. 

\--

“Are you serious about completing this degree program, Mr. Graham?” 

Will could barely focus. The room was spinning and he’d been suppressing a puke urge for the better part of this meeting. 

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Then can you explain why you’re wasting your time. And mine.” 

“Professor Lec-” 

“Doctor.” 

“Doctor. Lecter. I’m sorry. I do, I-I am taking this seriously.” Will’s voice was shaking as he tried not to further embarrass himself. “I just had a rough night.” 

“A rough night for two months? The amount of time you’ve had to work this.” 

Will swallowed. He didn’t have a response. 

“Right.” At that, Hannibal stood and crossed the room. Will’s eyes lingered on his hands, marveling at how gracefully he buttoned his suit jacket as he walked. 

Hannibal opened the door and stared pointedly at Will. The meeting was over. 

\--

“It was horrible! He was so stoic. It’s not even like he was annoyed with me. More like...bored. He was bored by my stupidity.” 

“Aww, did you disappoint daddy?” Alana teased. They were sitting on the patio of the brunch restaurant she’d dragged Will to. 

“I’m serious, Alana. It was embarrassing. He was so smug. Like he knew I was going to disappoint him.” Will shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He did not want to be here. Alanna would mock him if he said it out loud, but all Will wanted to do was work on his thesis. Sure he cared about school, but he’d never had to put much effort behind it. Now it was different. Now he had someone to impress.

\--

“Mr. Graham.”

Will was sitting on the floor outside Hannibal’s office.

“Hi. I-I spent the weekend writing and I was hoping you had time to, uh, look over it again? I know you’re busy.” 

Hannibal made a show of looking the younger man up and down. Will’s breath caught in his throat. 

Hannibal unlocked the door to his office and stepped inside. 

“Come in, Mr. Graham.” 

\--

Will was fidgeting nervously while Hannibal read over his paper. 

“Something the matter, William?” He sounded bored again. 

“What? Uh. No. Just...wondering if you liked it?”

Will tried to keep his voice from shaking but he was dying inside. He’d spent the weekend working on this draft. He’d poured enough coffee into his body that he probably wouldn’t sleep for a week, but it would all be worth it if Hannibal liked it. If Hannibal was proud of him. Will took a depth breath and tried to clear his head. He’d never felt so nervous around men before, let alone a professor. But there was something...different...about Dr. Lecter. It set Will on fire. 

Hannibal cleared his throat. “Well. It is certainly an improvement but still rather pedestrian. Your sources are antiquated and the writing is protracted, which is quite shocking given your, shall we say, hesitation during our conversations.”

Hannibal got up from his desk and started scanning one of his bookshelves. 

“You have a keen sense of observation, Mr. Graham, that you don’t seem to be employing here. I urge you to consider more updated research and determine the audience you’re writing this thesis for. Here.” 

Hannibal held a book out towards Will and he nearly jumped out of his seat to stand near the doctor. However, the second the book was in Will’s hands, Hannibal crossed to a different shelf and began looking for another book. Will scanned the table of contents. 

“Adaptive Origins: Evolution and Human Development,” Will read aloud. 

“The chapter on reciprocal altruism will be quite helpful. LaFreniere is one of the foremost researchers in behavioral psychology.” 

Hannibal grabbed a second book and turned to face Will, whose eyes were focused on him. 

“Everything alright?” Hannibal asked with a lightness in his voice, almost like this whole thing was a game. 

“Yes,” Will answered quickly. 

The doctor smirked and began walking across the room. Will felt his breath quicken with each confident step. Hannibal stood close, too close. Will tried to back away but he could only press his back into the shelf behind him. It was all too much. The heady scent of Hannibal’s cologne, the closeness. Will wanted him. Badly. Hannibal leveled his eyes at his student and Will reached out a hand, tentatively, to touch him. At that, the doctor turned away, dropping the second book near in Will’s bag before sitting back down at his desk. 

“Anything else I can help with, William?” 

Oh, they were definitely playing a game. 

\--

It’d been a week since Will last visited Hannibal’s office. Their last encounter had been overwhelming and Will had let his guard down. Let Hannibal believe he had the upper hand. And so here he was knocking on Dr. Lecter’s office door.

“William. Do come in.” Hannibal opened the door wider and Will stepped through. 

“I wanted to thank you for the books. You were right, my original sources were dated.” 

“You came all the way to my office to thank me?” 

“Yes. I thought an email may seem unappreciative.” 

Will entered the office in earnest now and Hannibal turned to close the door. Will thought he heard a lock sliding into the place and smiled lightly to himself. Hannibal turned around and raised an eyebrow. 

“Everything alright, doctor?” 

Will was sitting on his desk. 

\--

“Yes. Quite alright. I just-” Will cut him off before he could finish his thought. 

“Like I was saying. I wanted to thank you for all your help with my thesis. I think it’s finally coming together.” Hannibal hadn’t moved from the door and Will took this as an opportunity. He made a few quick strides across the room and crowded the doctor. It was a game of chicken and Will didn’t want to lose. 

“The Evolution of Desire was rather illuminating.” Will took a long, slow look up and down the doctor’s frame. “Particularly the chapter on sex and power.” Unlike last time Will was confident now. Reaching out a hand to brush, ever so slightly, over Hannibal’s crotch. If Will had read this situation even slightly wrong, there wasn’t really a delicate way to recover from it. And it being the middle of the semester would make their remaining advisory meetings rather awkward. But Will was quite sure he’d read things right and when Hannibal let out a sharp exhale, he got his answer.

“Mr. Graham. I.” Hannibal was struggling for words. The younger man had surprised him. His usual nervousness replaced with full-throated confidence. He tried again. 

“Mr. Graham. I’m not sure what your endgame here is.” 

“I believe you’ve patronized me enough, doctor, and naivety is not a good look on you.” Will’s hand moved again to Hannibal’s pants. The doctor began to stiffen under Will’s deft touch. It was gentle, teasing. “Now. We both know why I’m here and if you’re not going to play along can you explain why you’re wasting my time? And yours?” 

Hannibal let out a small chuckle at Will’s callback to their first meeting. Hannibal had underestimated him. 

“I can assure you I’m taking this very seriously, William.” 

“Good.”

Will made quick work of Hannibal’s button and zipper, sliding a hand appreciatively over his ass. “You seem tense, doctor. Relax a little.” Will’s finger brushed delicately over his entrance. Hannibal leaned into the touch, impatient with Will’s pace. Will took the hint and stroked a bit harder. Hannibal let out an appreciative moan, almost too quiet to hear, and at that Will slipped inside, setting a steady pace. 

“Was this your plan all along? Make me feel stupid, make me want to impress you? Make me feel like I had something to prove?” 

“I’ll admit that was a,” Will slipped another finger inside, “a consideration, yes.” 

Will continued working Hannibal open. Hannibal again leaned into the touch trying to urge him to move quicker. It was punishingly slow. They’re still playing a game, even now. Will stepped closer, eliminating what little space remained between them. Will ground his hips into Hannibal’s and his mouth fell open at the sensation. 

“Look at me,” Will said. 

Hannibal let out a shaky breath and looked into Will’s eyes. The desire was apparent on both of their faces. Hannibal started to say something but before he could Will added a third finger and finally started to move faster. Will pushed in deeper and teased at that spot inside. The air in the room was heavy, bordering on claustrophobic, and Hannibal wanted nothing more than to be suffocated by it. He could feel his orgasm building as his erection sat cruelly untouched save for a thrust of Will’s hips every now and then. Hannibal moaned again, louder this time. A reward for Will. An assurance that he’d won their game. That he’d win every game. Will increased the pace again and a faint “please” escaped the doctor’s lips. Faster now. He’s close, so close, and says as much. 

The emptiness is abrupt but before Hannibal has time to register the loss there’s a hand grabbing, possessively, at his throat. “We’re not done yet.” 

Hannibal swallowed hard and Will’s lips crashed into his. The kiss was hungry and desperate; Will’s tongue darted into his mouth aggressively. It’s fast and needy and Hannibal wished Will’s mouth would put itself to a different use. The kiss is over as suddenly as it began and Will turned around and retreated to the desk. He sat on the edge and stared darkly at the doctor. Both men let their eyes rove hungrily over the other. 

“Come here.” Hannibal tried to strut cooly across the room but knew it was a futile effort. He reached out to pull Will towards him but before he could -

“On your knees.” 

Hannibal fell quickly into position, abandoning any pretense of casualness. He had completely given in to his student and would do anything to ensure he got to again. 

Will’s eyes were dark as he stared down at Hannibal and undid his belt. His pants fell to his ankles and Hannibal swallowed hard as he took in Will’s considerable size. Even concealed by his underwear it’s substantial and Hannibal’s mind goes blank with need. 

“Don’t get shy on me now, doctor.” 

Hannibal snapped into action and reached for his prize, freeing the younger man’s cock at last. He licked delicately at the head. His turn to be teasing now. He slid his tongue down the length of his shaft earning a moan in response. He slipped the head of Will’s cock into his mouth and felt the gentle pull of a hand in his hair. He looked up. Will’s eyes were locked on him. 

“God, you’re beautiful. You’re so good for me.” 

Hannibal took him deeper at the praise, opening his mouth wider to accommodate the girth. Hannibal moaned around his cock while he set a deliberately slow pace. He wanted Will to encourage him. Needed it. That demanding tone set him on fire, a feeling he was chasing after now. Hannibal pulled off and lapped at the head. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot like this. Desperate. Hungry.” Will’s cadence was unsteady, arousal clear in his voice. Hannibal accepted the praise graciously and once again took Will’s length down his throat. The hand in his hair pushed gently and Hannibal sucked harder, eliciting another moan from Will. The tip of Will’s cock was at the back of his throat and Hannibal took deep breaths and tried to swallow, not wanting to disappoint his student. Will encouraged him some more. 

“That’s it. You’re so beautiful. Just like that.” Will’s orgasm was building and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He pulled Hannibal off him and bent down, capturing his lips once more. Like a dance, Will turned them around so Hannibal was against the desk. He ground his hips into the doctor’s backside causing him to slam his hands on the desk. Hannibal needed him now. He was positive he would die without it.

“Will. Please.” His tone was controlled, but a beg nonetheless. 

“Don’t worry. I’m going to take good care of you.” Will’s hands gently pushed Hannibal forward until he was flush with desk. “Look at you.” Will lined the head of his cock up with Hannibal’s entrance and barely pushed in. Hannibal let out a shuddering breath and another ‘please’ escaped his lips. Will pushed in slowly. The stretch was exquisite. The burn was more intense with the absence of lube but Hannibal wasn’t about to complain and risk putting a premature end to this. Will was flush against Hannibal’s backside and he paused for a moment, giving him time to adjust. When Will did begin to thrust it was hard and fast. After what felt like hours of slow teasing, he wasn’t wasting any time now. He set a near punishing pace and Hannibal gripped the opposite edge of the desk. 

“You’re so tight around me. Fuck you’re incredible.” Hannibal whimpered and widened his stance trying to take Will ever deeper. Their orgasms were building and Will was determined to get Hannibal off first. “Turn around,” he said quickly as he pulled out. Hannibal can’t move fast enough as he turns to sit on the desk and lay down. Will roughly grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. He took a moment to appreciate the ready, willing man beneath him before once again sliding inside. He started a deep, slow rut this time and kissed Hannibal. “Talk to me.” 

“I need. More. Please. I’m so close,” Hannibal said. Breathing heavily, he writhed in desperation. “Please, Will.” 

At that Will pulled back and slammed into him, searching for his release. He changed angles slightly and Hannibal choked out a moan. “God, yes. Right there.” Will focused on that spot, the lewd sounds of skin on skin filling the air. Their breaths were labored, the tension in their bodies winding ever tighter. Will reached out and grabbed Hannibal’s cock, matching pace with his hand. “Yes. Yes!” Will’s not sure if those were his words or Hannibal’s but, regardless, the sentiment is shared. Will hips slam forward a final time and Hannibal’s over the edge. Will’s hand was relentless as he stroked him through his orgasm, his body shaking and thighs tensing. He’d gotten tighter around Will who fucked through Hannibal’s aftershocks. He grabbed his neck and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Do you see what you do to me? How hot I am for you. This is all for you. Tell me what you want.” 

“Come for me, Will.” 

And he’s gone. He’s panting hard and Hannibal feels the heat inside him spread. Eventually, he steadies and places a final, gentle kiss on Hannibal’s lips before pulling out. 

“You’re incredible,” Will said, brushing Hannibal’s hair out of his eyes. 

Hannibal climbed off his desk and began searching for his pants. “This doesn’t get you out of writing your thesis.” 

Will chuckled as he buttoned his pants. “I know. But...I’m still struggling with some of the finer points. We may have to schedule a few more advisory sessions.” 

 

Hannibal was sure he could make that work.


End file.
